elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Privateer's Hold (Quest)
Privateer's Hold is a quest available in . After the Hero arrives at the dungeon, a brief tutorial on game mechanics is given if the tutorial prompt is accepted. Based upon the choices made in character creation and how the background questions were answered, certain classes and items are received. Background The Emperor has tasked the Hero with putting the Shade of King Lysandus to rest. While traveling to Daggerfall via a ship, a storm came and the Hero had to abandon the ship, swimming into a nearby cave. As the Hero made a fire, a mudslide blocked the exit. However, a passage was found inside the cave. Walkthrough When the tutorial is first started, the Hero will be facing a wall. Turn around (Right and Left Arrows), and walk (Up Arrow) towards the corridor in the back. From there, take a turn to the left. Open the door by clicking it, then draw a weapon and kill the Mouse. There will be a chest containing gold and random loot in the room. To the left of the door will be a stairway, to which the Hero will have to travel up and follow the corridor. It is recommended to avoid the first door on the right, however, as there will be an Imp inside which will kill the Hero at lower levels. Continue passing the doors, and one will come up to a stairway. Walk up the stairs and take a right, then enter the room and kill the Archer. Then, go through the door to the right of the one initially entered. This will bring the Hero to the main chamber. A bat will approach the Hero, which will need to be slain. Afterwords, one has two options: go up to the top of the stairway and kill the Skeleton Warrior, then jump onto the throne and hit a lever which will bring one to the , or go to the left of the stairway to the top of the room. There will be a hidden door between two torches. Open the door, and, after killing the bat, continue straight. This will lead the Hero into a stone tunnel. Go down the tunnel; there will be two doors to the right. It is recommended to not go near these doors, as there are two archers behind them who will ambush the Hero. Continue down the tunnel until a flight of stairs is reached. A door will be located to the right at the top of the stairs. The door will open up to a ledge at the top of the main chamber. Proceed by going left, killing the Rat at the slope that goes upwards. Afterwords, go through the first door on the right. From here, one will be able to see the exit to the dungeon on the right wall. However, there will be a Giant Bat and a Rat towards the left, and an Imp further back. It is possible to either slay them and exit, or run straight towards the exit without fighting. From there, the Hero will need to fast travel from Privateer's Hold and go to the city of Daggerfall. Shortly after arriving at the city, the Hero they will receive a letter. This will then trigger the start the next quest in the main questline. Journal I am on a mission from the emperor to investigate the shade of King Lusandus. His spirit has been haunting the city of Daggerfall. The emperor himself has charged me with the duty of laying his ghost to rest. There is also the minor matter of a letter he sent to the Queen of Daggerfall. If I should find out what happened to the letter, he would be most appreciative. Before landing in Daggerfall, a sudden storm capsized the ship. I barely made it into this cave. ru:Пиратский схрон pl:Zadanie:Privateer's Hold